Flight And Crash Of The Devil
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ally meets a new friend and learns a lesson about forgiving others and not judging them so harshly. Rated T.


**Here is another story. This was Sparkling Lover's original idea for her OC Ally meeting Jury Rigg, but as her computer broke down, she asked me if I would write the story for her. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha, Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, and the aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also, the story was inspired by Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh, which belongs to Disney. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flight And Crash Of The Devil**

It was a very quiet day at the Mansion for everyone as Rachel was out shopping for stuff and groceries and the flying aliens were out on a mission. Ally was visiting Heatblast, who was sick with a cold and not too happy about it. After a little bit, Ally let him rest and walked around the mansion, looking for another friend to hang out with when she heard Frankenstrike grunting.

"Where is it?!" he asked in frustration. "It was just here a moment ago."

She came in. "What is it, Frankenstrike?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "Some pieces of equipment are missing and I don't know where they are," he said.

Ally volunteered to help him look, but they didn't find anything. Rook then came in.

"Frankenstrike, have you seen the modulator I picked up for my Proto-Truk?" he asked, looking frustrated.

"Is it missing?" asked Ally. "Frankenstrike's missing some stuff too."

The large alien let out a sigh. "I can't figure out where they've gone," he said.

Ally thought she saw something red move away and quickly went to the hallway, hearing a cackle of laughter. She moved along the hall, coming up to Atomix's room and saw the alien was missing some of his stuff as well. Toepick had the same problem as did Snare-Oh. All of them were missing something and they weren't very happy about it.

Almost every time, Ally saw a flash of red and followed it, now coming to the basement and heading down, hearing metal clang and a voice speak gibberish.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked and saw something that looked like a plane and something was scurrying around it fast. "Hello?" she asked.

The red blur stopped and looked at her and she saw it was a small alien that looked a bit like a goblin and he had on a black and green aviation suit with goggles up on his head. "Who are you?" it asked in a high-pitched voice.

She blinked. "I'm Ally," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jury Rigg and I break, break, break, build, build, build, and fix, fix, fix!" he said in a fast voice as he then went back to fixing up the airplane. He then put the tools away.

"Finally, now I can probably get home," he said. "I've been wanting to do so for a while now. But the guys have some great stuff to use."

Ally then looked at him. "Wait, is that where all their stuff went?" she asked him.

"Yup!" he said. "Want to take a test run?"

She wasn't sure, but it did look like fun. "Okay," she said and jumped in and they buckled up.

"Hold on!" said Jury Rigg and they took off.

* * *

The other aliens heard the commotion and looked outside, and saw some stuff fall off the plane while it was airborne. "Hey!" said Frankenstrike. "That's some of our stuff!"

Rook used his binoculars to see who was flying the plane. "It's Jury Rigg," he said then he sounded horrified. "Ally's with him!"

The others were immediately concerned as their best friend was in that plane and it was falling apart rapidly. "We've got to help her!" said Frankenstrike.

Everyone nodded and Rook, Frankenstrike, and Snare-Oh jumped into Rook's Proto-Truk and took off. Frankenstrike had a blanket around his shoulders as it was a bit of a cold day. They looked around and saw more of the alien's stuff and picked it up along the way, hoping that Ally would be alright.

Meanwhile, Ally had noticed the plane was coming apart. "Jury Rigg! The plane!" she shouted over the engine to be heard.

The small alien then noticed the problems and the engine sputtered and died. "Hang on!" he said and tried to land, but the trees were in the way and the rest of the plane broke apart, sending both of them into a tree. They weren't hurt, thankfully, but they did grab on as it was really high up. Jury Rigg began to shiver.

"This tree is really high," he whimpered.

"Yeah, too high," Ally agreed and then saw a familiar Proto-Truk. "Rook!" she cried out, waving with one hand.

The three aliens saw the situation and quickly landed the Proto-Truk, worried about Ally. Rook asked Frankenstrike if they could borrow the blanket and he agreed and they spread it out to act like a safety net. "Ally, jump down! We'll catch you!" said Rook.

Although she was a little scared, she trusted Rook and so jumped, landing safely on the blanket. Snare-Oh immediately scooped her up in his arms and used his bandages to make a make-shift blanket for her to keep warm. She looked up and saw Jury Rigg still up in the tree. "Come on, Jury Rigg! Jump down!" she called up to him.

"I can't!" he said. "It's too high!"

"Try climbing down," she then suggested, but the small alien refused as he was stiff with fear. He was terrified of heights.

He then heard a chuckle. "Well, you're in a fine fix, Jury Rigg, hmm?" asked a voice.

The small alien looked confused as he tried to find out where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?" he asked.

The voice chuckled again. "I'm the author of this story, GoldGuardian2418," it said.

Jury Rigg was a little nervous. "Um, if you are, would you please help me then. You wouldn't let me fall, would you?" he asked.

The author let out an amused chuckle. "Of course not. And I'll help. Hold on for a moment."

With that, the author turned the computer carefully to the side so that the words were under the part of the tree where Jury Rigg was. "Alright now," said the author. "You can let go and slide down."

Although a bit nervous, the small alien did as he was told and the author gently tilted the computer back to the upright position as the alien slid down to safety.

But also in the presence of three angry aliens.

"You took our stuff without permission!" said Frankenstrike angrily.

"Some of that stuff we needed for certain things!" said Rook, also angry.

"Not only that, Ally could have gotten hurt because of you!" Snare-Oh growled in an angry tone as he held Ally.

Jury Rigg felt bad about taking the stuff, but felt really bad because Snare-Oh was right, Ally could have been really hurt. He looked at them all.

"I'm sorry," he said, meaning it.

But they weren't moved at all. "Leave, and don't ever return to the mansion," said Frankenstrike.

That hurt worse than anything, but the small alien turned away sadly and walked away. But Ally, who knew that everyone deserved forgiveness and that the aliens weren't safe with the Knights around, looked at her friends. She then looked up to where they had heard the author.

"GoldGuardian2418, don't you think that's a little harsh? He was just eager to get back home. And with the Knights around," she said.

GoldGuardian2418 let out a thoughtful hum. "I believe you are right, Ally. Even though what Jury Rigg did wasn't right, I believe that he does deserve a second chance," the author responded. "Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, Rook, I think you all know what it feels like to be judged and sent away and not have anyone see you as anything but monstrosities. I'm sure Jury Rigg feels the same way."

All three looked up and Frankenstrike did feel guilty. "Yeah, I was a little too harsh and quick to say that," he said. "Rachel could have done the same when she met me, but she didn't, but that was because we saved her."

"Not completely," said the author gently. "Before she met you, she was a girl who had no friends growing up and she and Sasha were very lonely and just wanted a few friends outside of themselves and their families, but having uncles who were scientists didn't make things easy for them as many people judged the Jocklin brothers quite harshly and parents forbid their children to interact with Rachel and Sasha."

Rook's eyes widened. "They never told us that," he said.

"Well," GoldGuardian2418 said. "It's a part of their past that's very depressing for them. Anyway, when Rachel first met Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike, she was frightened by their appearances, but after they rescued her and proved to her that they wouldn't hurt her, she saw that they had good hearts and were friends worth keeping. It was because of that, that when the police showed up a moment later, she protected them, because they were her friends. She views every one of you as her family because you don't judge her and her uncles, and therefore, she and Sasha don't judge someone so fast, because while a person may look frightening, many times, their hearts are good and that is what they both look for."

Ally looked up at the aliens. "Come on, guys. What would Rachel and Sasha do in a situation like this?" she asked.

Rook smiled. "They would solve it differently," he said. "I agree. We judged Jury Rigg too harshly."

Snare-Oh agreed and they saw the small alien had walked away a good distance, but the alien mummy extended his bandages and his hand gently grabbed the red alien, who jumped in surprise and he looked fearfully over his shoulder, but Snare-Oh gently pulled him back towards them and set him down.

Frankenstrike kneeled down. "Jury Rigg, I apologize. We were too harsh on you," he said.

"We were letting our anger and worry speak, instead of thinking clearly," said Rook. "I also apologize."

"And I apologize," said Snare-Oh.

Jury Rigg looked at them. "It's okay," he said, still downcast. "I did put Ally in danger, even though I didn't mean to."

"We understand," said Rook. "How about this? You can come back to the mansion and since you can repair stuff, why don't you repair the stuff you took and then return it?"

The small alien didn't really look up, but Snare-Oh gently nudged him. "You are the best fixer upper that we know and can make anything work," he said honestly.

It was true. Jury Rigg could make anything work and fix anything. "You guys really mean it?" he asked.

They nodded and the small alien finally cheered up. "Okay," he said. "And from now on, I promise to ask before I take something that belongs to you guys and the others."

"And we promise to not judge you harshly again," said Frankenstrike.

Jury Rigg let out a happy cry and Ally hugged him, happy to have a new friend.

Unseen, the author smiled down at the five friends and nodded, heading off and leaving them to their happiness.

* * *

**Please leave both Sparkling Lover and I a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
